renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Falx-class Frigate
Falx Class: Frigate Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 759,836 tons Cost: 4,861,294,839 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (25,000) :Center Engine Rating (25,000) :Left Engine Rating (25,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::B Spinal Mount (F) ::10 30/20 (F) ::25 22.5/10 ® ::25 22.5/25 ® ::25 22.5/10 (L) ::25 22.5/25 (L) ::10 30/20 (A) ::Type G Missile System (3 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 48 at 300 tons (two Flights) Small Craft: 18 at 1,000 tons or 9 at 2,000 tons Cargo: 6,000 tons Crew: 723 Passengers: 250 troops Marines: 225 Extras: Thrust Option, Anti-Grav Drives Overview Well-named after the scythe, the Falx combines speed, firepower, and armor as one of the most versatile combat vessels ever designed. Only the high cost of production and maintenance prevent it from becoming the most widely deployed warship in the TOG Navy. Capabilities The Falx was designed and built by Maxwell-Bowen Dynamics. In designing the Falx, Maxwell-Bowen refused to cut corners. State-of-the-art components and manufacturing techniques went into the design, making it the most capable but most expensive warship in its class. Some cost-cutting compromises finally resulted in approval for limited production. The major area of redesign was the laser bays. Having reduced the weaponry to meet the TOG Navy's cost-per-unit requirements, Maxwell-Bowen's designers had to decide what to do with the extra space. One idea was to use it to construct a larger small-craft bay. This bay would be completely reconfigurable, allowing the ship to carry a wide selection of available craft. Computer-design studies suggested a novel approach. The bay could be fitted to hold several standard TOG assault boat designs, a feature the original designers had not anticipated. The study further recommended installing an Anti-Grav Drive, giving the frigate a limited ability to enter planetary atmospheres. The new design could deliver troops into hostile landing zones as well as provide suppressive fire to support them, all in one neat package. Seeing the value of these modifications, the design team incorporated them into the final product. Even though this brought the cost of the ship back up to original estimates, the Imperial Navy awarded Maxwell-Bowen a large contract, with mass production beginning in early 6782. The first Falx-class frigates were deployed with TOG fleets operating against both the KessRith and the Commonwealth. Since then, the Falx has served in every corner of the TOG Empire. The spinal mount and the missile system are typical of ships of this mass, but the bay weaponry is considered inadequate. The broadside bays of 25-gun 22.5/10 and 22.5/25 lasers, along with 10-gun 30/20 mounts fore and aft, can do damage at all ranges, but are less powerful at shorter ranges than other heavy frigates in TOG service. Any modifications intended to increase the Falx's firepower must come at the expense of some other system, which will degrade the frigate's overall performance and force the use of more expensive lasers. Where the Falx clearly shines is in its mobility and its ability to perform a variety of missions. A third of the power normally devoted to weapons is channeled to the engines instead, giving the frigate the speed of a destroyer. This mobility, combined with its ability to deploy its 48 fighters rapidly, makes the Falx a dangerous opponent to smaller ships. TOG commanders frequently deploy groups of Falx frigates on the flanks of invasion fleets. There they form hunter-killer teams, which seek out and eliminate enemy destroyers and smaller ships that could attack the invasion fleet's support vehicles. Combat reports indicate the Falx is successful in this role. Another standard mission for the Falx-class frigate is troop insertion into hostile landing zones. Though the Falx can only carry a small amount of troops and equipment compared with an assault transport, the frigate's ability to protect its cargo and deliver immediate close-in fire support during all phases of the insertion run make up for that. Deployment The Falx-class frigate is primarily deployed in forward combat zones, either as part of a battleship group or as part of a system-defense group. Given the frigate's high cost of operation and unique design, the Falx is not usually seen on routine patrol, which falls to more generalized frigates. The largest concentration of Falxes is currently in and about the Commonwealth combat theaters, with the second largest group involved in operations against the KessRith. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Frigates